


walk in silence

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [9]
Category: Common Law, Mother's Day (2010)
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Wes is Addley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My boy, my beautiful baby boy, stay silent.  And no one will ever see you coming.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk in silence

 

-z-

 

**_Addley, don’t bark._ **

Your eyes sweep over the scene, taking in Travis and all the guns pointed at him and you let a calm wash over.  It’s the same calm you relished in when Mama’s words used to mean something ((before you got too wild and too bloodthirsty)).

**_Don’t bark – wait…_ **

You don’t say anything for a long moment and Travis is just staring at you, his eyes wide and confused and you see the sweat on his forehead.

Then you smirk.

**_…and_ then _bite._**

And just as someone sucks in air to demand why you were smiling – your hands are moving and the gun is out of its holster and three men are falling down dead.

**_My boy, my beautiful baby boy, stay silent.  And no one will ever see you coming._ **

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
